


Indigo

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fuckin ahhhhhh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Tord wasn't stupid, but he was quite naive.





	Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here's the final story! This one was a bit longer, since my lovely girlfriend requested this one! Though, I might actually rewrite this when I'm not on the verge of passing out. I dunno. I'm kinda unhappy with how it turned out. But, regardless of that, I hope you all enjoy and have a happy Valentine's Day! UwU

Tord wasn’t stupid, but he was quite naive. 

He was naive to many things, but feelings seemed to be one of the most confusing things to him(apart from the English language). He had seen people act out irrationally because of their feelings, and he never fully understood why. He would feel something himself, and would get frustrated due to his inability to describe it to anyone, including to himself. Why were feelings so complicated, anyway? 

The general consensus seemed to be that love was one of, if not  _ the  _ most complex feeling. And, honestly, Tord couldn’t agree with that more. 

Now, it wasn’t like he was  _ trying  _ to fall in love. Hell, he didn’t even know he  _ was  _ in love until Tom and Edd told him so. Now that he thought about it, they probably said that because he always complimented Matt and talked about him. Tord always just thought he saw Matt as a great role-model; someone to look up to; someone he aspired to be and maybe would have actually been, had life been kinder to him. But, he supposed that those feelings of admiration morphed into something else, which  _ sucked _ . As if he didn’t have enough to deal with.

Today was Valentine’s Day: A day all about those weird, indescribable, and frustrating feelings that Tord was currently dealing with. Or, at least that’s what Edd told him. He was still unfamiliar with a lot of these holidays. From some basic research, he understood a  _ bit  _ of what the holiday was all about. It was something along the lines of spending time with someone you love, but making it more special in some way. Tord got the first part, but the second part absolutely stumped him. How the hell could he make it “special”? He couldn’t do what Matt always did with him and take him out to eat or something(that may not seem special to others, but it was special to Tord). First of all, he didn’t have any money. Second of all, he’d probably get them lost. 

After hours of mulling over these thoughts and feelings, Tord decided to ask Edd and Tom for help. This was why he and Tom were both at Edd’s house after school, trying to formulate a plan. 

“So, lemme get this straight,” Edd began. “You wanna do something special for Matt for Valentine’s Day?” When Tord nodded, Edd let out a scoff. “That’s pretty gay, but okay. Dunno how  _ we’re  _ supposed to help, though.” 

“Well...you guys know stuff. You can teaching me, right?” Tord tilted his head. 

“Teach,” Tom corrected. “We can  _ teach _ you.” 

“You can?”   
  
“What? N-No, no, I’m just saying that’s how you say the sentence correctly,” Tom clarified as Edd laughed at Tord. 

“Oh.” Tord sighed and looked down at the ground. Tom swore he could almost see Tord’s odd hair tufts that resembled cat ears fold downward a bit. 

“I mean, I dunno what Valentine’s Day really even  _ is _ .” Tom shrugged. 

“That’s because your house has a strict “no fun” policy,” Edd stated, referencing how Tom’s entire family consisted of Jehovah’s Witnesses. 

“Yeah, well, I probably still know more than you do.” Tom crossed his arms. 

“Oh, suuuure you do!” Edd sarcastically replied. 

“But, that aside, we should get back on topic.” Tom sighed and flopped back onto Edd’s bed. 

“What do people usually do on this day?” Tord questioned.

“Hell if I know.” Tom shrugged. “I guess they like, go on dates and stuff.” 

“Date?” Tord hummed in curiosity. 

“Yeah, like...going out and hanging out with the person you like,” Tom explained. 

“Sounds gay,” Edd commented. 

“Astounding input as usual, Edd.” Tom rolled his eyes, though it wasn’t visible to the other two. “Anyway, I’ve heard people usually get like, flowers and shit and take someone out to dinner. Or on a walk. Something like that.” 

“A walk?” Tord repeated. Now that sounded like something that was in his budget. 

“Yeah! Matt likes going on walks!” Edd stated in an overly excited tone. “You could get him like, flowers or some gay shit like that and go on a walk with him!” He suggested.   
  
“That’s...actually a good idea.” Tom applauded him slowly. “I’m proud of you, Edd.” 

“Why thank you, Tom.” Edd got off of his bed to do a small bow, laughing to himself. Tord watched them, unsure of what was going on. But, he smiled as Edd laughed. Whatever they were doing, it must have been funny. 

“So...I get flowers, and then go on walk with Matthew?” Tord asked. 

“Yeah, sounds like a good plan.” Tom shrugged. 

“A good  _ gay  _ plan,” Edd added. 

“We get it, Edd, everything is gay to you.” Tom groaned. “Stop self-projecting.”   
  
“I am  _ not  _ self-projecting, you fucking faggot!” 

Tord listened to them bicker for a few moments before standing up. He didn’t want to waste time. He bid the two a quiet farewell, and then set off to find some flowers. 

It turned out that Tord had no idea that Tom and Edd meant that he should  _ buy _ Matt flowers. After all, they just said to “get flowers”. So, this led to him searching around open spaces of land to find some random flowers. Eventually, he found some particularly pretty flowers that were a vibrant indigo. It reminded him of Matt, in a way. He picked about three or four of the small, indigo flowers, holding them delicately as he made his way to Matt’s house. Since he had wandered so far away, though, it took him quite a bit to find the other’s house. But, once he was sure he had found the right one, he hesitantly knocked on the door. As soon as he heard his own soft knocks, he felt a pit of anxiety. 

What the hell was he doing here? When it came to the social pyramid, Matt was at the very top, while Tord was at the bottom. There was no way that Matt would actually accept his feelings. They were essentially opposites! This was going to be a failure, wasn’t it? However, it was a little too late to be doubting himself. Before he could turn and flee, Matt had already opened the door. 

“Tord?” Matt stared at the other, his eyes shining with surprise and confusion. “What are you doing here?” 

“Ah-well, er-” Tord stammered a bit as he tried to think of what he wanted to say. “Uhm, well, I was, ah....thinking perhaps we could go on walk? Together?” He tripped over his words a bit and butchered his already butchered English even more as he asked the question, but at least he got his request across. 

“A walk?” Matt hummed. “Well...sure! I was looking for something to do, anyway!” Tord breathed out a quiet sigh of relief, happy that he hadn’t failed yet. 

“Okay.” Tord nodded, though the action was mostly for himself. “Then, ah...we go now?” 

“Yeah! Just lemme grab a jacket!” Matt left the door open as he opened up the closet that was near the door, putting on a light jacket. After zipping it up, he stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. He looked over Tord, and noticed that there was something purple in one of his hands. “Hey, what’s that in your hand?” He questioned. Matt’s questioning made Tord remember the flowers. Shit, he had completely forgot about them!

“Oh!” Tord’s face flushed red in embarrassment as he held the small wildflowers out toward Matt with a sheepish smile. “I, er...got these for you.”   
  
“You...You did?” Matt blinked, pushing his glasses up a bit to get a better look at the flowers. They weren’t your typical romantic roses. In fact, they were just common wildflowers. But, Matt still genuinely appreciated the sentiment, since Tord took the time to find and pick out some flowers for him. He smiled and gently took the flowers. He thought about putting them in his pocket, but he was suddenly hit with a better idea. Pushing some of his ginger hair back, he tucked the thin stems of the flowers behind his ear. Because there were quite a few, they managed to stay in place. He looked at Tord, his smile growing. “What do ya think?”

“...Pretty…” Tord mumbled. The vibrant lavender of the flowers contrasted very well with Matt’s ginger hair. Matt blushed when he heard Tord’s soft compliment, his smile growing a bit more shy. 

“Aww, thanks, Tord!” He said with a big grin. “So, ready to go on that walk?”   
  
“Yes.” Tord nodded eagerly, and set off without another word. Matt followed quickly behind him. 

The two walked around the neighborhood for quite a while. They would chat every once in a while, usually about movies or school or something like that. Most of the time, though, it was silent. Though, it was a comfortable silence. Tord was actually enjoying himself quite more than he thought he would. Matt was also enjoying himself quite a bit. His smile never fell, and it caused Tord to smile, too. He smiled so much, his face started to get sore. 

Even if Tord didn’t exactly confess his feelings, he at least got to spend time with the person that he loved. And, that’s what Valentine’s Day was all about, right? 


End file.
